


Gifts

by Elvhenan



Series: Pavellan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#31. "You lied to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

"You _lied_ to me," Dorian says, half incredulous and half amused.

"It's called a surprise, vhenan," Mahanon responds dryly, crossing his arms as he leans against the bookcase.

"It's the principle of the thing! You lied, with a straight face."

"Perhaps it's because I wanted to skip over your protestations about receiving gifts from me, though you enjoy being difficult so much I wonder if it's a Tevinter version of foreplay," Mahanon murmurs, smirking as he pins Dorian against the opposite bookcase.

"Ah, I see you're feeling up to starting a round of salacious gossip about us, amatus," Dorian quips.


End file.
